


From the Wastelands

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Scavenger Poe [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Pilot Rey, Scavenger Poe Dameron, category may change, minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, scavenger from Jakku Poe Dameron rose to the challenge...





	From the Wastelands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In the tent on Tuanul, Rey Solo took the map from Lor San Tekka’s hand, and Tekka smiled. “This will soon begin to make things right,” he said. “I’ve traveled too far and seen too much to ignore all the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”

”Thank you, Lor,” Rey said. “You’ve given us hope.”

Lor San Tekka smiled. “We do need hope in times like these, don’t we?”

It was then that BB-8, Rey’s droid, wheeled in, beeping urgently. Rey squatted next to the droid. “What is it, BB-8?”

The droid beeped in that moment, and it was there that Rey swore that her blood actually ran cold. 

The First Order was here. They would most likely annihilate everyone in the village if it meant getting the map. 

“They’ve found us,” Rey said. “You need to take BB-8 and the map and run, Lor. I’ll fight them off.”

”You need to leave too,” Lor said. 

“I can handle myself,” Rey said. “I’m more worried about BB-8.”

She slipped the map into BB-8’s receptacle. BB-8 beeped in worry. 

“It’s safer with you than it is with me,” Rey said. “I’ll come back for you. Lor will take care of you. It’ll be all right.”

BB-8 beeped mournfully, before wheeling away with Lor. Rey took a deep breath and charged out into battle. 

There wasn’t news of a Jedi in known space for a long time, Rey knew that much. Ever since her Uncle Luke had gone away. Ever since he had left, with the dodgiest sounding reasons for why he had to leave. Rey still couldn’t understand it, not while people were dying. 

But she drew her blue double-bladed lightsaber and charged into the fray, deflecting blaster bolts, cutting down stormtroopers left and right. It was after she had deflected a blaster bolt —

— that she saw a stormtrooper fall, and another rush to his side. Rey lowered her saber, already feeling the trooper’s grief all but  flowing through the Force. She didn’t kill an opponent that wasn’t even armed. That wasn’t how it worked. 

Compassion was essential to a Jedi’s life, and as Rey watched the dying stormtrooper mark his comrade’s helmet with a bloody handprint, she knew it was no exception. 

A whoosh of air caused Rey to look up at the shape of the shuttle that came out of the sky, landing smoothly on Jakku. It was enough to give her chills, because she knew full well what it meant. 

Her brother was here. 

Even as he strode out of the shuttle, black-robed, with a mask that was almost avian in nature, fists clenched at his sides, Rey knew that Kylo Ren was the sort of man who showed up just when things couldn’t get any worse. When there was smoke, there was inevitably fire. 

Kylo didn’t waste any time in striding towards Rey. 

“Where is it?” he demanded. His voice was nothing like the recordings of their grandfather that Rey had heard in history holos; instead, it sounded like something out of a nightmare. “Where is the map?”

”I’m not giving you anything,” Rey snapped. 

“Really?” Kylo paused. And in that moment, Rey could only infer, to her panic, that he knew about sending Lor and BB-8 away. 

“There’s...something out there.” Kylo mused. “You thought we wouldn’t find it. But we will. Soon enough.”

”You’re not getting it.”

Rey drew her lightsaber and the duel began. The other villagers watched in astonishment even as the two of them dueled, astonishment and fear. They dueled until —

Kylo froze Rey with the Force. It was a technique that Rey recognized from their Academy days, when Uncle Luke had taught them their share of Force powers. If anyone had told Rey that she would have her own brother use that Force power, or any Force powers, against her, she would have found it ludicrous. At nineteen, though, she would have found anything possible. 

Kylo waved his hand then, and all went black. 


End file.
